Extra Ordinary
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: She'd never understand it but was it that bad that all she ever wanted to be was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. Of course that could never happen when you're a witch with a dead mother and your father being Sirius Black, but with all the walls and pretenses up striving for that life. But will anyone ever know? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Vague memories of my first year still echoed in my mind, though the clearest will always be my sorting. I was a hatstall, something I was always teased about that year. It took the sorting hat about 6 minutes to sort me, stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Both my parents were Gryffindors, though the hat had contemplated putting my mother in Ravenclaw from the stories about her that I heard, and remembered. In fact, the sorting hat even told me that.

I remembered as soon as it touched my head it mentioned I was like my father, something I argued against. I couldn't be like my father, it was impossible, it said like him I was too stubborn… sharing his sense of bravery and loyalty, but then it also said that I had my mother's brains, leaving me with the equal decisions of those two houses.

No matter how much it wanted to put me in Gryffindor I argued against it, though it told me that I could probably do a lot in both houses it seemed to see me in those colours; red and gold.

Ultimately I ended up in Ravenclaw, and looking back on it I never regretted being a Ravenclaw. We were definitely and interesting bunch and the riddles to get into the common room really did help when you needed to think. They were definitely a good distraction, besides it was always interesting when you were locked out overnight.

Seriously, how many houses can boast that they see dancing cupcakes whenever they're in a state because of an awesome head of house? Or that the Grey Lady actually pays attention, let alone replies to any of the students… not that we tell them that.

Of course, we may be one of the quirkiest houses in the school, but why should that effect anything? It's that one thing, the higher tolerance I had for people that ended me in this house and was something I was proud of.

And now how couldn't I be as I sat holding the extra letter that was written for me and I smiled seeing the words written across it in the shimmering black ink.

I was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, life couldn't be better!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I found myself at the platform surrounded by friends that morning before I ever really woke up in my opinion! Penelope, my best friend, happened to be the Ravenclaw prefect so she'd already said sorry countless times for the fact that she was going to have to leave soon after we left the station.

Still, glancing around the platform, I found myself feeling proud of the blue badge with the letter C pinned to my robes though I guess between people congratulating me I occasionally found myself forgetting that I was wearing it in the first place!

"Well I can see the new Gryffindor captain" Maia said, nudging me as she pointed to a rather familiar figure; the Gryffindor keeper and quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood. I truly felt sorry for his team, after all the rumours of what happened with practice when the actual Captain fell sick last year leaving Oliver in charge made you want to cringe, and there were many of them, apparently not so far stretched from the truth! At the same time, it was unsurprising that he was the captain for this year though.

He met my gaze, his brown eyes seeming to look straight into my grey ones before he looked to the badge I was wearing and gave a respectful nod that I returned before I had to look away. Being in the same year we'd always had a bit of a competition going on when it came to quidditch, but with both of us as Captains this year, it was bound to get a whole lot more serious especially considering I played chaser while he was a keeper.

Beyond that I knew him quite well though, it kinda helped that my friends constantly spoke about him and for the past 4 years at Hogwarts I'd had every class with him pretty much. Biting my I started the way to the carriage, trying my best to not glance back at him and got involved with my friends talking about gossip, which somehow ended up referring back to my aunt.

"You know, I heard that there was a girl in Slytherin who wrote to your aunt's column" they said and I just shrugged at the news.

"It wouldn't have been the first time that they've written to _'Ask Andy' _for advice, let's face it pretty much any girl at Hogwarts and those outside send her letters asking for advice if they don't want to ask anyone else!" I commented with a laugh just waving it off. Sometime during the trip I found that I'd fallen asleep as by the time I'd woken up my friends where all laughing, occasionally glancing at each other when they noticed that I'd looked at them and I rolled my eyes.

It wasn't the first time they'd kept stuff from me but for now I didn't care. Instead I was more focussed on what would happen this year as I looked out the window seeing it was already pitch black everywhere and knew that we'd be back at Hogwarts soon.

The place I felt was my home.

Because of the way that the compartments were made and the general rumours already spilling around I heard that Harry Potter was already at Hogwarts, a thought that made me both smile and feel sick to my stomach. Eventually I wanted to speak to him, not because I wanted to mooch of his apparent fame but I had a few things that I wanted to give him.

I remembered him, not that I'd tell anyone other than Harry when I finally work up the courage, because then my own secret would be likely to come out. But still I remembered seeing the new born and thinking he was adorably, playing with him when he was a year old.

All the photos I have, in fact I have two copies of the photo books, our parents had made them together from when I was born and considering we were close they thought it would be nice for both of us. Occasionally I put in a new photo, a small sentence or paragraph underneath talking about my hopes that Harry, the boy I used to consider my brother, would be alright.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts again I sighed, realizing that I'd lost all of my friends and there was only one more carriage left. Awkwardly I got onto the carriage and looked at the other person in it, seeing Oliver.

"Sorry, all the others are gone" I said quietly and saw him shrug, a small smile playing at his lips.

"It's alright Bennet, I anyway wanted to say good luck being the new quidditch captain at all" he replied with a shrug in that thick Scottish accent of his.

"Thanks Wood… good luck this year as well I suppose" I said, holding my hand out which he took shaking it as we made eye contact. "May the best team win"

"We all know who that is" he said with an infuriating smirk as I leaned back.

"Of course we do, Ravenclaw because we actually know how to think and strategize" I countered as we somehow managed to start bickering, all for fun but some things did seem more serious than others. The trip was eventually however over and I found myself wishing it wasn't, considering he seemed like a generally nice guy so I just smiled back at him. "See ya around Wood, it's going to be an interesting year!"

"No kidding Bennet" he replied casually as we walked into the hall before going out separate ways, which left me with Penelope giving me a strange look, Maia and Leah immediately on my back.

"Where the bloody hell were you Ari?" Leah asked while Maia nodded going along with the interrogation.

"You guys just left so I went on the last carriage" I said shrugging as I watched the first years start filing through the corridors, some of them staring in awe and others looking quite literally petrified.

"Doesn't explain why you wandered in with Wood" Maia giggled, nudging me.

"Obviously because he was in that last carriage" I retorted rolling my eyes as I looked at them. "I honestly wonder how you got sorted in Ravenclaw sometimes Mai"

She only sighed and looked away, obviously upset that there wasn't more to it than that, but I knew she truly meant well. Focussing myself on the sorting I noticed that we'd gotten our first newbie and smiled as the entire house clapped and I stood up amongst others to shake the new guys hand, not mentioning his name as I realised that I'd never paid enough attention to notice it.

The next person called up, a young girl apparently called Mandy also joined us and I smiled at her, shaking her hand as well as I introduced myself to her as I did to the new kids every year, unlike Penelope who'd somehow gotten Prefect.

An odd feeling of jealousy settled in my stomach making me feel ill and scold myself, I was the Quidditch captain that should've been enough for me!

Another name caught my attention, Malfoy. I knew where he was going to go, he was obviously Slytherin material but considering that he was my cousin I thought it would be polite to watch him being sorted, clapping quietly as we both exchanged a look and a curt nod as he walked with pride to his house looking awfully pleased with himself.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called and my eyes were drawn up as I fell silent despite the murmuring of everyone else that was around me. Looking up at him I saw his messy black hair and glasses which reminded me oddly of the photos of his father as a child. The hall had fallen silent, everyone wanted to know who'd get the boy who lived, which house he'd belong to and inevitably who'd get bragging rights.

Though I just wanted to know for the sake of knowing, for the sake of being the big-sister he'd long forgotten that hadn't seen her brother in years and wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. Soon after him another girl joined Ravenclaw and I smiled at her happily greeting the girl, called Lisa.

Finally the sorting was over, all of us having survived as Leah just remembered her never ending hunger pang looking longingly at the plates that were empty.

"Can he just hurry up?" she complained as suddenly her stomach made a loud growling noise making us laugh at her, especially Maia and I who'd almost fallen off the bench in our laughter unaware that Dumbledore called for silence, sheepishly looking up at him with matching grins on our faces.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you" he concluded as he sat back down and I smiled as I heard the first years questioning whether or not he was completely sane, let alone stable.

But then again he was great, and we all had a soft spot for him!


End file.
